vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Yi
|-|Master Yi= |-|Ionia Master Yi= |-|PROJECT Yi= |-|Cosmic Blade Master Yi= Summary |-|Original Lore='Master Yi' has tempered his body and sharpened his mind, so that thought and action have become almost as one. Though he chooses to enter into violence only as a last resort, the grace and speed of his blade ensures resolution is always swift. As one of the last living practitioners of the Ionian art of Wuju, Yi has devoted his life to continuing the legacy of his people—scrutinizing potential new disciples with the Seven Lenses of Insight to identify the most worthy among them. |-|PROJECT Lore=One of the first concepts, Yi was held by PROJECT for extensive experimentation, and then finally freed by the G/NETIC rebels. His psyche may still contain some glitches, but his experimental hyperlight “alpha” blade serves the resistance with its precision blade. |-|Event Horizon Lore=Gliding effortlessly from star to star, Yi flashes through the night sky with celestial grace, his blade arcing with crystalline precision through the fabric of the universe itself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | Low 1-C Name: Master Yi, the Wuju Bladesman Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Appears in his 30s to early 40s | Unknown | Older than the universe Classification: Human, Wuju Practitioner and Teacher | PROJECT Initiate, Member of the G/NETIC Rebellion | Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master of the Wuju style, Damage Boost (Via Double Strike and Alpha Strike), Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Levitation, Healing, Damage Reduction, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Highlander), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Via Seven Lenses of Insight), Resistance to Statistics Reduction (Gains a resistance to speed reducing effects when amplified by Highlander) |-|PROJECT=All powers as base plus Cyborgization |-|Cosmic Blade=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Type 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Light Manipulation, Creation (Creates constellations as a byproduct of her attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Has bested Wukong in combat hundreds of times), Wuju Style allows him to temporarily ignore conventional durability | Town level (Superior to his base form, Fought PROJECT Zed), Wuju Style and his 098X Fusion Edge ignores conventional durability (Its blade can adapt to the molecular structure of whatever Yi is cutting) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Cosmics are the equal and opposite of the Dark Stars, who are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void), Wuju Style allows him to temporarily ignore conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to appear as a blur to and speeblitz an army of Noxian soldiers, Able to clear his entire village from being overrun by vines in an instant, Able to appears invisible even if you are looking right at him. Has outsped Wukong on numerous occasions.) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with PROJECT Zed, Comparable to PROJECT Lucian and PROJECT Fiora) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Cosmic Reaver Kassadin, should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was able to hold Warwick over his head) | Multi-Galactic (Comparable to Cosmic Dawn Rakan and the Dark Stars) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Town Class | At least Low Complex Multiversal (Comparable to Cosmic Dawn Rakan) Durability: Small Town level+ | Town level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword, Dozens of meters with Alpha Strike | Extended melee range with sword, Dozens of meters with Alpha Strike | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Highlander Ring Sword, Backup twin short swords, Seven Lenses of Insight | Hyperlight "Alpha" Blade, Monarch SR 'Living Flame' Armor, Neural Sensory Amplifier | Cosmic Blade Intelligence: Gifted (Has dozens of years of experience in the art of Wuju, and even before Yi mastered Wuju he was considered one of the most skilled practitioners of the martial art. Wuju Style requires an immense amount of patience and strategy, centered around analyzing the opponent for any openings or weaknesses before killing them with a single cut. Yi has been described as never attacking until landing a strike on his opponent was absolutely guaranteed.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Double Strike:' Master Yi gains a stack of Double Strike for every basic attack on-hit within 4 seconds of each other. At 3 stacks, Master Yi's next basic attack on-attack within 4 seconds consumes the stacks to strike twice, the second strike dealing bonus physical damage. The second strike applies on-attack and on-hit effects at full effect. If Master Yi's primary target is killed before the second strike, he automatically attacks another enemy within range. *'Alpha Strike:' Master Yi teleports to a target and then to the nearest visible un-marked enemy within a few meters, recurring up to 3 times. Upon completion, or if there're no other enemies in range, he re-appears in front of his target and deals physical damage to all marked enemies. If his target dies during the delay, he will reappear at the cast location instead. If there are no other un-marked enemies in range, he may strike the same enemies again, dealing bonus damage instantly. *'Meditate:' Master Yi channels for up to 4 seconds, healing himself every 0.5 seconds. While channeling, Master Yi reduces incoming damage pauses Wuju Style's and Highlander's duration, and grants one stack of Double Strike per second. *'Wuju Style:' Master Yi's basic attacks deal bonus true damage for 5 seconds. *'Highlander:' For 7 seconds Master Yi gains bonus attack speed and bonus movement speed and becomes immune to slows. While active, takedowns extend the duration of Highlander by 7 seconds. *'Seven Lenses of Insight:' A techmaturgical device gifted to Yi by the Wuju master craftsman Doran. Master Yi first used these goggles when defending his homeland from Noxian invaders. The goggles are fitted specifically for Master Yi; while someone else may wear them, they won't receive anywhere near the same benefit as he does himself. These one-of-a-kind goggles allow Master Yi to see across a wider range of the spectrum than normal people see, as well as view life forces and see into the Spirit World. They also give him abilities not dissimilar to that of real world binoculars and telescopes. The goggles are synced to Yi's own magical resonance, allowing him to adjust settings without the use of his hands. He simply thinks what he needs, and the goggles act accordingly. *'Hyperlight "Alpha" Blade:' PROJECT Master Yi's weapon, the 098X Fusion Edge Hyperlight core provides precision balance and lossless energy distribution, making it highly compatible with multi-target combat. The Black RR "Solid Smoke" Blade Casing is forged out of 2250R-100 Aero-Carbon compound that provides lightweight fitting for 098X Fusion Edge and is adaptable to unique molecular states. Key: Base | PROJECT | Cosmic Blade Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Speedsters Category:Technology Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1